In vehicular applications, a typical four-wheel steering system steers the front and the rear wheels of a vehicle. More specifically, a rear-wheel steering portion of the system may produce a desired rear-wheel steering angle to improve maneuverability at low speeds. The low speed steering method may achieve tight turning radii at low speeds by steering the front and rear wheels in different directions to thereby reduce the effective turning radius of the vehicle. In the rear-wheel steering portion of a four-wheel steering system, an electric motor is typically employed to steer the rear wheels. The position of the rear steering mechanism may be determined with a sensor.